Trailer Power Rangers Guardianes de la Vida
by Bat Dragon
Summary: El avance del que será mi próximo fic, mismo que gano el sorteo, luego subiré las biografías y los datos que necesito para los OC que deseen participar
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, con el cartel terminado, es el momento de comenzar con los avances de mi próximo fic, aunque todavía estoy en duda de saber cuantos hacer, ya que este fic no será dividido en partes como "Hijas de la Noche"…rayos…me cuesta creer que ya va a acabar…en serio fue la mejor obra que he escrito…discúlpenme…yo…solo necesito…adaptarme a la idea…denme 5 minutos…listo…mejor pasemos al avance y escojan su tema favorito para escucharlo…**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=7Wt6XlVob_E**

 **www. youtube watch? v=2MWI4DfiCG8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=6fqN98bheMU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler**

… **La última defensa contra el mal…**

… **Es arrasada…**

Una ciudad siendo atacada por una horda de criaturas que parecían estar en estado de putrefacción, al tiempo que una mujer de cabello negro, con mechones amarillos y rojos empleaba una poderosa espada para hacerlos retroceder.

… **Un sacrificio…**

… **Que salvo al mundo…**

-¡Pase lo que pase protege a mi hija!-grito esa mujer al tiempo que continuaba luchando contra ese ejército y su amiga escapaba del campo de batalla, llevando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

… **Años después…**

… **El mal resurgió…**

-El portal se ha roto…el Undead World ha podido cruzar al mundo de los vivos-.

… **La nueva generación de villanos…**

… **Ya está aquí…**

… **Y solo una fuerza puede detenerlos…**

-Ustedes serán la nueva generación de héroes que han protegido la Tierra desde que Zordon de Eltar llego, serán los Power Rangers-.

… **Seis jóvenes de mundos diferentes…**

… **Unidos contra esta gran amenaza…**

… **Separados son…**

… **Un Dragón…**

… **Una Serpiente…**

… **Un Hada…**

… **Un León…**

… **Y un Cocodrilo…**

… **Pero unidos son un arma infalible…**

… **Al servicio de los incansables defensores de la Tierra…**

-Sunset Shimmer, asumirás el rol de la Ranger Roja, Kenneth Mcnair serás el Ranger Azul, Starlight Glimmer la Ranger Blanca, Odd Della Robbia el Ranger Amarillo-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy Aria Blazer, la Ranger Negro, con el poder del Dragón Negro-.

 **...Una herencia del pasado…**

-Tu madre esperaba grandes cosas de ti y sé que la harás sentir orgullosa-.

-Shen Shimmer…ella era mi madre biológica-dijo Sunset.

… **Juntos tal vez puedan salvar al mundo…**

… **De las garras de la Emperatriz Necronomica…**

… **Y su despiadado ejército de No Muertos…**

-¡Los Rangers pagaran muy caro lo que le han costado al Undead World!-.

-¡Mami! ¡Los Power Rangers pronto conocerán el rostro de su pesadilla!-.

… **La batalla por la vida…**

… **Ha comenzado…**

 **POWER RANGERS**

 **GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

" _ **Pase lo que pase, yo creo en ti"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, creo que va a ser el único avance que haga, porque como dije, no planeo hacerlo por partes, en el próximo "capítulo" pondré las biografías de los personajes.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso, así como mis cordiales saludos a todas las personas felices, que espero sean todos los que han leído mis fics, en serio, espero que sean felices.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Nuevo Legado…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas las personas felices, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo las biografías de los personajes, pero no esperen que sea de todos, ya que eso sería alargarme el fic demasiado.**_

 _ **Una cosa, en algunos puntos del fic me voy a basar en "Un Brillante Amanecer", no todo, ya que eso sería un abuso de mi parte, pero si en algunos aspectos, porque ese fic me tiene más que desesperado, especialmente porque hace tiempo que no actualiza y aun no pasa lo que espero y ando…perdón…me altere, pero bueno, no digo más, así que aquí tienen las biografías**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de las biografías**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Rango:** _ **Ranger Roja, líder del equipo**_

 **Zords:** _ **Dragón, Fénix Celestial y Titán Dragón**_

 _ **Se trata de la líder del equipo de Guardianes de la Vida, una joven cuya vida no ha sido nada fácil, nunca conoció a sus padres y fue criada por la directora Celestia, más se emancipo de ella a los 13 años y comenzó a vivir sola, todo cambia al llegar a Canterlot, pero aun cuando su vida mejora ocurren hechos que provocan que se desmorone, pero que también la llevan a su destino, pues descubre que es la hija de una guerrera que dio su vida para proteger a la Tierra, cuyo deber ahora es seguir con ese deber y detener al Undead World en compañía de sus amigos, al principio no comprende muy bien esto, pero poco a poco va adaptándose a esa nueva vida**_

 **Kenneth Mcnair**

 **Rango:** _ **Ranger Azul**_

 **Zords:** _ **Serpiente y Titán Serpiente**_

 _ **El integrante más listo del grupo, siendo el mejor amigo de Odd y Spike, aunque él también es algo hiperactivo y en muchas ocasiones se mete en problemas, casi siempre ocasionados por Odd, sin embargo, es muy leal y siempre está dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos, por eso no soporta cuando alguien los lastima, en especial a Sunset, a quien admira y ver como una hermana mayor**_

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Rango:** _ **Ranger Blanca**_

 **Zords:** _ **Hada y Titán Hada**_

 _ **Una joven prodigio que llego a Canterlot gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones, además de ser una persona que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, se considera fiel defensora de la naturaleza, lo que hace que se gane el poder del Hada como Guardiana de la Vida, es la mejor amiga de Sunset y siempre está tratando de aconsejarla en todo lo que puede**_

 **Odd Della Robbia**

 **Rango:** _ **Ranger Amarillo**_

 **Zords:** _ **León y Titán León**_

 _ **Se podría considerar como el payaso del grupo, más es un chico sumamente valiente, el cual siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo necesita, siendo el mejor amigo de Kenneth, a quien ocasiones saca de quicio, mujeriego sin remedio, siempre trata de coquetear con cuanta chica se aparezca, ganándose una cachetada o un fuerte coscorrón**_

 **Aria Blaze**

 **Rango:** _ **Ranger Negro/Tinieblas**_

 **Zords:** _ **Dragón Negro y Titán Dragón Negro**_

 _ **Miembro de la tribu de las Sombras, misma que fue destruida por Necronomica y el Undead World en el pasado, en dicha batalla, lo perdió todo, hasta a su amada prometida Sonata, quien fuera asesinada por Necronomica frente a sus ojos, para luego ser congelada y lanzada a una caverna oscura, años después consiguió liberarse y ahora busca vengarse del Undead World a cualquier costo, sin importarle lo que tenga que sacrificar o a quien, lo que hace que tenga muchos enfrentamientos con Sunset**_

 **Aliados**

 **Dulcea**

 _ **Se trata de la mentora de los Rangers, una valiente guerrera que en el pasado lucho contra la madre de Sunset en contra del Undead World, antes de que ella le suplicara que se escapara y pusiera a su hija a salvo, no pudo proteger a Sunset del Undead World, pero si la llevo al mundo humano, donde fue adoptada por Celestia, ahora que el Undead World amenaza a los humanos, Dulcea se encarga de guiar a los Rangers en su camino para poner fin a la maldad de este reino, en el pasado fue aliada y discípula de Zordon de Eltar, lo que le da los conocimientos para crear el poder Ranger**_

 **Shen Shimmer**

 _ **La madre biológica de Sunset, una valiente guerrera que siempre quiso ser la mejor, se preparó y se entrenó para que algún día fuera reconocía, pese a esto, siempre tuvo la creencia de que los lazos de amistad son demasiado importantes, porque tener mucho poder no sirve de nada si no tienes algo que amar y proteger, murió heroicamente para evitar que el Undead World llegara hasta el mundo humano, salvando de ese modo a su hija, no sin antes arrepentirse por la idea de no poder verla crecer**_

 **(Incluyo también a las chicas, así como a Celestia, Luna, Discord y OC, porque si doy de todos sería alargarme demasiado y eso es lo que menos quiero)**

 **Villanos**

 **Undead World**

 _ **Son los antagonistas de la historia, seres No Muertos que surgieron de las profundidades de la Tierra misma, odian la vida existente y por ello tratan de aniquilarla a toda costa**_

 **Emperatriz Necronomica**

 _ **Líder supremo del Undead World, una mujer sumamente cruel y retorcida, se ve a sí misma como una diosa y constantemente se llama "Diosa de la Muerte", es despiadada y nada la detiene con tal de lograr sus objetivos, aborrece la vida por completo y quiere erradicarla a toda costa, más este odio es opacado por el que siente hacia los Shimmer, ya que ese linaje ha entorpecido sus planes por demasiado tiempo, por ello trata de acabar con Sunset a toda costa y destruir ese linaje de una vez por todas, muestra su lado más cariñoso a su hija, a quien prepara para algún día heredar el trono**_

 **Princesa Reiji**

 _ **Hija de Necronomica y la futura emperatriz del Undead World, si bien tiene la apariencia de una tierna e inocente niña, no tiene nada de eso, a pesar de ser mimada y consentida, también es sumamente siniestra, siendo la que crea los peores monstruos, siempre usando a cualquier ser vivo, ya sea humano, animal o incluso planta, ve a los humanos como simples juguetes para su diversión y sus juegos siempre incluyen muerte. En un principio odia a los Rangers por haber arruinado uno de sus juegos que debió terminar con la muerte de 40 personas, pero pronto se da cuenta de que Sunset es muy divertida y se obsesiona con la idea de convertirla en su nueva muñeca favorita, hecho que le desagrada a Lilim, es quien dirige los ataques en persona para demostrarle a su madre ser digna de heredar el trono**_

 **Lilim**

 _ **Se trata de la muñeca favorita de Reiji, una muñeca diabólica que no habla y se comunica mediante movimientos de sus ojos y cabeza, tiene la capacidad de transformarse en una mujer guerrera que actúa como protectora de la princesa y como primer general del Undead World, más en esta forma tampoco habla, comunicándose del mismo modo, más es bastante celosa y posesiva, molestándose mucho cuando descubre que la princesa quiere a Sunset como su nueva favorita, lo que hace que sienta gran aberración hacia la peli fuego**_

 **Tsue**

 _ **Una arrogante y peligrosa hechicera, se encarga principalmente de hacer crecer a los monstruos de la Emperatriz, es muy leal a la familia real y siempre trata de mostrar su valor ante su ama, tiene una gran rivalidad con Starlight, ya que constantemente la insulta llamándola "anciana", además de llevarse mal con su compañera Sheer**_

 **Sheer**

 _ **Una joven con alas de murciélago y la vanidad encargada, siempre se llama a sí misma como la "belleza de la muerte", lo que hace que tenga muchas peleas con Tsue, se enamora de Sunset al verla en acción y apoya mucho a Reiji para convertirla en su muñeca favorita, si bien siempre tiene peleas con Tsue, ambas coinciden en una cosa, en lo humillante que es el hecho de que su superior sea una muñeca**_

 **Yabaiba**

 _ **Un capitán del Undead World, autoproclamado el mejor guerrero de este mundo, aunque esto no es del todo cierto, ya que si bien es un gran guerrero, sus habilidades no llegan a tanto, se considera el rival eterno de Kenneth, aunque este no lo ve así, además de ser tratado más como un bufón que como guerrero, en algunas ocasiones tiene buenas ideas, pero Reiji siempre se las roba y si estas fallan es a él a quien castigan por los fracasos**_

 **Gremlin Listo**

 _ **El mayordomo del Undead World, un ser sumamente sofisticado y sumamente educado, se considera un artista excéntrico, ya que se entretiene pintando retratos de la Emperatriz y su hija, así como leer libros y más, no es un guerrero, simplemente alguien que disfruta de las cosas finas**_

 **Zombis**

 _ **Soldados del Undead World, criaturas sin alma ni mente propia que solo siguen sus instintos asesinos, especialmente el de alimentarse, si bien tienen forma humanoide, esta puede cambiar dependiendo del monstruo que los dirija**_

 **Gremlins**

 _ **Criaturas dementes y peligrosas, mismas que sirven principalmente para divertir a la princesa, pero que también pueden ser adversarios sumamente peligrosos**_

 **(En esta ocasión también incluyo a los OC, para evitar alargarme demasiado con la biografías)**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llegan las biografías, en cuanto pueda subiré los datos para sus OC y luego se abrirá el concurso de la búsqueda del tema, algo que me emociona…pero que también me entristece por las razones de que se está acabando mi obra maestra…en serio…es el mejor fic que he escrito…**_

 _ **Bueno…mejor ya no hablo más de esto o voy a ponerme sumamente sentimental…bien amigos, eso sería todo por el momento, hasta la próxima vez amigos míos**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Nuevo Legado…si Dios quiere….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todas las personas felices, bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí están los datos para los OC, pero primero les debo una disculpa y una explicación, me olvide de mencionar a Spike en las biografías, nunca escriban y vean la mejor serie de Batman al mismo tiempo, se desconcentran mucho, pero bueno, aquí está para aclarar cosas:**_

 **Spike**

 **Rango:** _ **Ranger Verde**_

 **Zords:** _ **Cocodrilo y Titán Cocodrilo**_

 _ **El hermano menor de Twilight, la chica de la cual Sunset está enamorada, es el mejor amigo de Kenneth y Odd, quienes lo ayudan mucho con sus problemas amorosos, ya que tras sufrir una decepción amorosa, ha comenzado una relación con una amiga de su hermana, lo que hace que las cosas sean bastante complicadas**_

 _ **Y aquí tienen los datos**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **DATOS OC**

 **Nombre del personaje**

 **Bando**

 **Descripción física (debe ser detalla y lo más breve posible)**

 **Personalidad (detallada y lo más breve posible)**

 **Habilidades y/o armas que posea (si es que acaso tiene)**

 **Biografía (esta debe narrar de manera breve y clara como es la vida del personaje, su historia y que relación tendría con los Rangers, además de que función desempeña en el bando que escojan)**

 **La posesión de un Zord o Mecha es opcional, pero solo pueden disponer de uno nada más.**

 **LOS DATOS SE EMPEZARAN A RECIBIR UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 25 DE "NUEVO LEGADO" Y SE DEJARAN DE ACEPTAR EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 26**

 **DATOS QUE SEAN SUBIDOS ANTES Y DESPUES DE ESTE PERIODO DE TIEMPO NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, EL CONCURSO PARA LA BUSQUEDA DEL TEMA DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA ESTE FIC COMENZARA A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO 27 Y SE CERRARA EN EL CAPITULO 30**

 **TEMAS ENVIADOS ANTES Y DEPUES DE ESTE TIEMPO NO SE TOMARAN EN CUENTA**

 **EL TEMA DEBE SER LLAMATIVO Y DE ACUERDO A LA FRANCACIA CORRESPONDIENTE, USEN SU IMAGINACION PARA EL MISMO**

 **LOS GANADORES NO SOLO PODRÁN ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO, SINO QUE ADEMÁS PODRAN CREAR UN MONSTRUO CON EL CUAL LOS RANGERS COMBATAN Y PUEDEN DARLE SU HABILIDAD**

 **MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **LOS DATOS DE OC Y TEMAS PUEDEN DEJARLOS EN COMENTARIOS O ENVIARLOS POR PM**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bien, eso sería todo, cualquier duda pueden dejármela por comentario o enviarla por PM**_

 _ **Estoy invadido de emociones…esto confirma el final de "Hijas de la Noche"…me siento como Salem…muy triste…**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Nuevo Legado…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
